


Loki and the Avengers+Warriors Three

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not too shippy, Snow White Elements, Sort of? - Freeform, attempted humor, idek, this happened in my dream no kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After finding himself on Sakaar, Loki’s been trying to get on the Grandmaster’s good side. However the peculiar ruler found an odd spell among some old books, and started a whole new side quest for them.Loki gets sucked into another world where he is known as Snow White. Along the way, he realizes that some other familiar people got sucked in as well. In order to get back to their original universe, they have to finish the story of Snow White.What could go wrong?





	1. Oh Grandmaster what did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol treat this as a crack fic.

Sakaar held many mysteries and wonders. Loki himself had to admit that he was somewhat impressed by the sheer stupidity of it all. His last visit to Thor was almost uneventful.

Then the Grandmaster called for him to enter. Loki had every right to be nervous. He had no idea whether there was good news coming or not. The ruler was powerful and unpredictable. The guards by his side made it clear that it might not be a very happy day for him.

“Hello, Grandmaster,”

“Ah! Loki, you’re here.” The eccentric man walked up to the God and patted him on the shoulder. “I have a wonderful proposition! I found a very...interesting spell in one of those old books that landed in the junk. I want to test it out on you!”

Loki was relieved that the Grandmaster wasn’t referring to any “favors”, but he was still terrified of whatever spell this was.

“I’m sure you can find someone else more suitable for the job.” Loki said in a collected manner.

“Nonsense! I think-I think this will do you good.” The grandmaster looked at the book. “Hm, uh, oh! Marches-no sorry, marchen ech verwonden eech wherefen Loki and company.”

Suddenly, all of Sakaar started shaking. Loki gulped. What sort of spell was this? It wasn’t one he could recall from Asgard.

Soon the shaking stopped, but a portal of sorts opened up. The void pulled him in, but only him as far as he could tell. Everyone else stood unaffected by it. He yelled for help as he was sucked in, but none came. And just like that, he was gone.


	2. The Evil Queen and the Huntsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I’m alive! Expect slow updates!

Loki found himself lying on the steps of an old castle. He sat up with a pounding headache, trying to grasp where he was. A paper appeared in front of him.

“In order to return to your former world, you must finish the story you have started.”

Loki tore the paper and muttered, “Curse you, Grandmaster.”

When he stood up, he noticed that his outfit had changed from the leather to a silky green dress. “You have got to be kidding me.”

A text box appeared above his head. “Once upon a time, there lived a fair maiden, a princess as white as porcelain with hair as dark as the night. Everyone in the kingdom named her, Snow White.”

Loki tried using any form of magic to get himself out of the situation, but in this world, it didn’t work. He huffed and glared when another text box replaced it.

“Her step sister, the Evil Queen was jealous of her beauty, so she tried making Snow White a servant.”

* * *

Hela had no idea how she got thrust from Asgard to a poor kingdom. She tried to figure out what was happening, but then a paper appeared in her grasp.

“In order to return to your former world, you must finish the story of Snow White, my queen.”

Oh, so she was a queen here. She only begrudgingly played along because she couldn’t get out with magic. The narration started and she had to wonder who this world’s Snow White was.

“Her step sister, the Evil Queen was jealous of her beauty, so she tried making Snow White a servant.”

Hela raised a brow when she saw the mirror in her room light up. An ominous face watched her.

“Fine. How does that Midgardian movie go? Right, Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?”

The face in the mirror stared back at her and replied, “Snow White is the fairest maiden in all of the land, my Queen.”

The image on the mirror changed to a figure by the well. Hela was about to dismiss it, but as the figure turned around, she recognized who it was.

“He’s not even a woman!”

The mirror didn’t respond. Feeling insulted Hela groaned to herself. She tried recalling how the tale went and sighed. At this point, the queen was supposed to call for the huntsman, correct? So she should act quickly. 

Hela sighed and walked to what she assumed was the throne room. The queen ordered a random servant to retrieve the huntsman. She waited patiently until the servant came back with an unexpected person trailing behind. She nearly choked on her saliva when she saw him.

The huntsman stood defensively. “Hela! You are the one behind this madness?!”

“Oh shut up, brother. I have merely been thrust into this game just like you. I assume you know what’s going on, so play along. I’m the queen. You’re the huntsman.”

Thor charged towards her, but a barrier presented itself between the two of them. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of Thor.

“It is against the rules to go against the story.”

Thor muttered under his breath and glared at Hela. “This Midgardian tale is Snow White, correct? If you are the queen, then that means someone we know must be the maiden.”

“Oh? I assumed you knew who it was.” Hela sighed. “Your adopted brother is...certainly the worst protagonist.”

“Loki’s here too?! Wait...protagonist?!”


	3. The prince is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is tired of everything. Thor wants to murder Hela. And...Fandral is alive???

Loki sighed to himself. If he were to go on with the dreadful story, he might as well make it quick. He sat in front of an old well, contemplating what to do with himself. Another piece of parchment appeared above him. It read as follows:

“The queen was envious of Snow White for her beauty and fairness. She decided to call the huntsman in order to kill the pure as snow girl.”

The words dissipated and all Loki could do was wait. He was beyond irritated considering the situation. A pathetic queen and huntsman trying to kill a god? The idea is ludicrous. Once he returned to Sakaar, he would make sure to burn the book. He felt utterly humiliated having to wear a gown in a Midgardian fairy tale.

Suddenly, he heard the galloping of a stallion close by. Loki stood up and brushed dust off of his outfit. He did not know much about the tale of Snow White, but he has read something similar in his youth. Perhaps the huntsman was about to attempt murder at this very moment. However, what he saw was entirely beyond his expectations.

A valiant prince rode upon a beautiful white steed. It was clear by the family crest on the side of a satchel he carried, that he was a noble. However, that was not the detail that shocked Loki. The real surprise was the face of the prince. The raven haired “princess” was absolutely appalled by this new discovery. He turned his face away and rubbed his temple.

“Why,” he muttered to himself. “Is Fandral, of all people, the prince?”

The sound of hooves stopped behind him. It seems that the “prince” did not realize who the love interest was. 

“Oh, we must hurry this along my fair princess. I of course would love to court you, but I am not meant to be here. So my fair maiden, you are this Snow White I assume?” Fandral’s voice was normally charismatic and charming, but at the moment, Loki felt the words grate his ears.

Loki, not wanting to deal with any of this, swiftly turned around and glared with fiery green eyes. Fandral, who was caught off guard, choked on his own saliva. His wide eyed expression would have been hilarious to Loki if it weren’t for the situation they were in.

“L-Loki! What are you doing here? And wait, are you wearing a dress?”

“Oh please, be quiet. It was not my decision to be in this mess.”

Fandral nodded, still embarrassed. “Do you happen to know where the real White as Snow maiden is?”

There was a moment of silence as realization dawned upon Fandral. Loki muttered to himself.

“I did not wish to be here. Trust me, I was sucked into this terrible story like you were. Apparently, I am the supposed Snow White.”

“Oh, that is very...unfortunate.” Fandral averted his gaze, fueling the awkward silence between them.

Another gap of silence sat between them. Fandral rubbed the back of his neck and looked Loki in the eyes.

“Do you realize what you have done?” Fandral asked.

Loki squinted at Fandral as if the latter grew an extra head. “Excuse me?”

“Well, I always told the others that you were not as vile as they thought you were, but as time went on, you proved yourself to be worse than they could imagine. You tried killing Thor several times. You tried taking over Midgard. You faked your own death twice. You disguised yourself as Odin and tricked us. Now, this Hela person claims to be Odin’s firstborn. If it were not for the odd vortex that sent me here, I would have died. In fact, our men in Asgard are probably dropping dead as we speak.”

Loki’s face paled. Here Fandral was, listing most of his wrongdoings. While he did not entirely regret everything, he did feel remorse for the things that were his fault. His emotions caused a monster of rage, guilt, and despair to overwhelm and devour him. The attack on New York was still fresh in his memories. The horrid way he scooped a man’s eye out was a cause for concern. He felt no such empathy for the blood on his hands, but now that the initial wave of emotions have passed, he felt a slight tremor under his skin. Still, he had moved on from that event. He never reminisced over that. He never recalled it until now. Loki did not want to believe that he was cruel, but being belittled for his actions has brought back the unpleasant memories.

However, he did not let it show in his expression. The most terrifying thing to consider right at this moment, was Hela. To Loki, the people of Asgard did not like him the least bit. Despite that, he still did not believe that Odin’s people deserved to be slaughtered. No matter how far they pushed him into Thor’s shadow, Loki did not hate them, at least not as much as the few years prior.

“Then let us continue forth. I do not wish to wait for Asgard to crumble while bickering. If you want to save them, then we should be quick.”

Fandral was again caught off guard, but he did agree. “Of course, as you say.”

Loki rubbed his temple once more. “Now the original tale said nothing of a prince before the huntsman came. You were supposed to come after and take my coffin away. Then while people are carrying it. Somebody trips and I spit the apple out. Well, then again, I should be a seven year old in terms of Midgardian ages.”

“Oh? I had no idea that you read children’s tales.” Fandral accidentally said. He of course was still angry at Loki, but found himself easing up as they decided to leave the castle steps.

“It is not merely meant for children. The tales are interesting enough.”

The two ventured near a forest with Fandral dismounting and leading the horse rather than having Loki below him the entire time. Fandral insisted on having Loki come with him, but a steady sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation.

* * *

Hela informed Thor about the strange happenings. While they both wanted to kill each other, no matter how they attempted to battle, the story would stop them one way or another. 

“So, according to the Midgardian tale, the huntsman is supposed to go after Snow White, correct? That would mean that you are going to try to kill the...princess and bring back her heart or something.”

“So I have to go after Loki. Well isn’t that fantastic! I’m stuck here with an opportunity to kill you, but I can’t because I have to go after my brother.”

“Well, you should go now. The longer we stay here, the more work we’ll have to do.”

Thor bared his teeth at her like a hostile animal, but went forth to grab an axe from his inventory. As if reading his thoughts, Hela scoffed.

“Maybe that axe will be your new Mjolnir.”

Thor grumbled under his breath about how he hated everything at this very moment. He approached the steps of the old, pathetic castle. In the distance he heard the trotting of hooves and voices. He followed the sounds into the forest. Two incredibly familiar voices rung out to him.

“Oh come on, maybe we can escape if we go-,”

It seems that they were now aware of Thor’s presence. The God of Thunder stared at Loki and Fandral with disbelief.

A piece of ill timed parchment appeared over their heads.

“The huntsman encountered Snow White and prepared to swing down on her.”

Thor let out an airy laugh. “You’re kidding me! Fandral is...the prince?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s better than me being the princess. I would rather have him be the prince than be forced to have romantic feelings for you, brother. If it were up to me, I would be the prince and a maiden with actual sense in her would be this Snow White.”

Fandral shook his head. “Let us speed things up, alright? Our people are in danger. The sooner we finish this, the easier it is to help Asgard.”

Thor sighed. “Alright. Um...how do I...uh...,”

“How do you what, brother?”

“Well I am supposed to swing at you, but...”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Please don’t. I would rather not have you try to murder me.”

Suddenly a small little wicked idea came to his mind. It wouldn’t hurt them, but it might cause a slight panic. A tiny smirk quirked at the corner of his lips.

“In fact...”

Loki shoved Fandral in Thor’s direction, and quickly mounted his white stallion with ease. He took the reigns with his thin fingers and rode off deeper into the forest, leaving behind dust for the other two men to grunt and shout about.

Thor and Fandral coughed. The story did not seem to interfere with this new predicament. Thor in particular seemed frustrated. 

“Of course he ran away. What else would he do?”

Fandral, however, seemed less annoyed than his companion. “Let him run. Eventually he’ll be led to where the story needs him. At least we can get out sooner to defeat Hela.”

Thor froze up. “Defeat Hela?”

“Yes, while you were away, this delusional person claimed to be Odin’s firstborn and-,”

“She’s the evil queen,” Thor interrupted. Fandral blinked.

“She’s the evil queen,” Fandral repeated. “Oh merciful Norns,”

Thor and Fandral stared at each other. Then Fandral received a brilliant idea.

“What if we don’t finish the story? If we leave the story unfinished, she’ll stay trapped here. That means Asgard will be safe from her hands.”

“I don’t think that plan will work for too long. As much as I appreciate your work, good Fandral, I believe there are holes in that plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if she’s trapped, we too will stay in this world. I also fear how long Asgard will prosper without a king. At least when Loki was taking over as Odin, he was only fueling his narcissism. He didn’t start any wars. Although he did try to kill the frost giants.”

Fandral sighed. “That is true. Asgard cannot be without a king.”

They stared at the path in front of them.

Fandral asks, “Should we just...wait?”

Thor shrugs. “I have something to do.”

He walks away and decides to hunt something. Fandral scrambles after him.

“Wait, what do I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woh it’s been a long LONG time. Sorry for the lack of updates. I’ve been in a slight pickle. I hope my writing style improved even a little over my break from this story.


End file.
